Ending Page
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: If we turn the ending page to our novel, what kind of story will it be? Song-fiction, based on f(x)'s Ending Page. AruAni.


Summary: If we turn the ending page to our novel, what kind of story will it be?

Romance/Hurt/Comfort | Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhardt | Song-fiction

General rated.

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters belonged to Isayama Hajime and the song belonged to f(x).

**Ending Page** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

_I'm like a puzzle that fell out_

_Honestly, I'm alone_

_That's an unbelievable irony_

* * *

Duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini mungkin sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Lama-lama kesendirian menjadi sekutu terbaiknya, tatapan mata tajam menjadi satu-satunya alat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar duduk sendiri—di kanan kirinya ada Sasha Blouse yang tengah memakan roti kentangnya dan Mina Carolina yang berbicara tanpa arah pada Sasha—namun nyatanya kesepian tetap merambati hatinya.

Ia memakan jatah makan siangnya dengan tenang, sembari menghiraukan kehadiran orang lain. Hasilnya, ia semakin jatuh ke dalam selubung kesendirian yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Selubung itu memang membuatnya merasa aman, tanpa perlu repot memikirkan perasaan orang lain ataupun khawatir akan merasa sakit hati. Karena selubung itu mencegah orang lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sebagai manusia: bersosialisasi.

Setelah makanannya habis, Annie Leonhardt bangkit dari bangku dan meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh sesak oleh anggota skuad ke-104 itu dengan langkah cepat namun tenang. Ekspresi datarnya yang khas masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Annie sesegera mungkin kabur dari tempat itu. Ia berbelok ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah pohon rindang, lalu duduk di bawahnya. Kini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat hanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Semula ia menundukkan kepalanya, hanya menatap kedua tangannya yang selalu nampak pucat. Namun, perlahan ia tergoda untuk menatap langit yang membujur luas di atasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari—bahwa meskipun ia menikmati kesendirian, selalu sendiri juga tidak enak.

Terkadang ia merasa dirinya bak potongan-potongan puzzle yang berceceran dan salah satu potongannya hilang. Hingga ia tidak bisa menemukan potongan yang hilang itu dan tidak bisa menyusun dirinya dengan utuh. Untuk menjadi manusia sebenarnya.

Ia mendengus, lalu tersenyum miris. Hidupnya hanyalah kumpulan ironi yang rasanya tidak dapat dipercaya.

* * *

_My lips have shut, my smile has stopped_

_And I've become quiet_

* * *

Setelah proses _training_ yang rumit dan melelahkan berakhir, Annie akhirnya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap tembok, punggungnya membelakangi teman-teman sekamarnya yang masih terjaga. Suara tawa keras Sasha terdengar, diikuti oleh Mina dan Krista yang juga tertawa. Hanya satu orang yang tetap diam, tentu saja dia adalah Ymir.

Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan hingga memancing tawa seperti itu. Annie menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sepertiga wajahnya. Sesungguhnya, ia masih memiliki cukup tenaga untuk tetap terjaga. Namun ia tidak mau terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini—situasi dimana kesempatan untuk menumbuhkan persahabatan terbuka lebar. Annie merasakan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Hei, Annie," panggil Mina. "Kenapa kau tidak turun dan mengobrol bersama kami?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur," sahut Krista. "Latihan hari ini memang melelahkan."

"Apalagi," tambah Sasha. "Keith Shadis melatih kita seperti orang kesurupan. Dia memang benar-benar _shadis_ sesuai namanya."

Ketiga perempuan itu tertawa.

Annie menatap bayangannya di dinding kamar. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya persahabatan, cinta, atau apapun itu namanya. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan tidak ditumbuhkannya dalam hati. Ayahnya sendiri yang melarangnya. Katanya, manusia tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Katanya, satu-satunya yang harus dilakukan adalah dengan memastikan misi rahasia ini berhasil. Katanya, ia tidak membutuhkan seorang pun teman.

Tapi ia tetap manusia, Annie membatin. Tak ada orang yang bisa benar-benar hidup tanpa orang lain di sisinya.

Meskipun doktrin dari sang ayah sudah masuk ke dalam otaknya, namun terkadang jiwanya memberontak. Kesepian benar-benar menyiksa batinnya. Meskipun ia terhindar dari luka yang bisa dibuat orang lain, namun pada akhirnya ia yang terluka karena _dirinya sendiri._ Itu jauh lebih tragis. Dan luka yang timbul karena perbuatan diri sendiri lebih sulit dihilangkan.

Annie memutar memorinya hingga ke belakang. Dulu ia berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dilihat oleh orang-orang sekarang ini. Sebelum ia terseret ke dalam kegilaan ayahnya, ia hanyalah seorang anak perempuan normal yang suka bermain-main. Lalu semuanya berubah. Ia dilarang untuk keluar rumah, kecuali untuk melatih kemampuan bela dirinya. Teman yang dimilikinya hanyalah Reiner dan Bertholt—itu pun jika mereka bisa disebut dengan teman.

Terkadang Annie bertanya-tanya—karma macam apa yang membuatnya harus menjalani hidup seperti ini? Apakah dulu di kehidupan sebelumnya ia pernah melakukan suatu dosa besar? Kenapa yang tertulis di buku kehidupannya justru: "...bibirnya mengatup, senyumnya lenyap, dan ia hanya terdiam"?

* * *

_Turn me back like a winding back a clock_

_Turn me back to the happy times_

_Find me the innoncence that made my heart rush the most_

_When I saw your face_

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari sejak pemuda bernama Arlert mengejar-ngejarnya. Annie hanya menghiraukan permintaan pemuda itu untuk berlatih bela diri bersamanya, karena hal itu cuma buang-buang waktu. Lagipula, ia tidak tertarik dengan seorang pemuda lemah seperti dia.

Annie terduduk di bawah pohon. Seperti biasanya, saat-saat istirahat selalu dihabiskannya dengan berada di tempat ini, tempat dimana tak ada orang yang bisa menganggunya. Pohon ini berada agak jauh di belakang tempat _training_ skuad ke-104. Annie tidak perlu khawatir jika orang-orang mencarinya, karena memang hal itu _tidak akan_ terjadi. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, ia menatap kedua tangannya.

Pikirannya melayang jauh, hingga rasanya menyentuh langit yang ada di atas kepalanya. Annie berpikir dalam diam. Ia hanya ingin melakukan kebaikan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat ketulusan orang-orang dengan mata birunya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan dengan jiwanya yang sudah lama beku. Tapi rasanya itu mustahil.

Kedua tangan ini diciptakan untuk menghancurkan. Sepasang mata birunya diciptakan untuk menyaksikan kehancurkan. Jiwanya sebagai manusia hanya digunakan untuk merasakan kesedihan, kesengsaraan dan kesepian.

Andai saja ia bisa memutar jarum kehidupan. Maka semua cerita pedih ini akan ditulis ulang kembali olehnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia akan menulis plot berhiaskan diksi-diksi indah, dengan sebuah akhir yang tak bisa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum.

Annie mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menunaikan misinya. Dan mungkin setelah itu, ia bisa merasakan ketenangan yang sesungguhnya.

"H-hai, Annie."

Suara itu membuatnya kaget. Annie mengangkat wajahnya hingga bertemu pandangan dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Matanya yang juga sama-sama berwarna biru berkilat-kilat gugup.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Annie. Nadanya setengah membentak.

Armin Arlert menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya. "M-maaf jika aku menganggumu. Aku hanya ingin—"

"—memintaku untuk mengajarimu bela diri?" Annie menirukan ucapan Armin beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau."

"Hanya sekali ini saja," kata Armin dengan wajah memelas. "_Please."_

Lama-lama, Annie menjadi dongkol. Ia mendengus lalu segera memasang kuda-kuda. "Bersiaplah."

Armin gelagapan. Kemudian, dia memasang kuda-kuda. Meskipun kedua tangannya terlihat akan menghajar seseorang, namun kuda-kuda milik Armin terlalu lemah dan mudah untuk ditembus pertahanannya.

Pemuda itu yang pertama kali melakukan serangan. Tangannya terayun ke arah Annie, namun serangan itu dengan mudah dihindarinya. Annie hanya menggeser badannya sedikit, lalu tanpa ampun ia menendang kaki Armin. Pemuda itu jatuh berlutut.

"T-tunggu!" kata Armin sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. "Sekali lagi."

_Pemuda ini benar-benar keras kepala,_ batin Annie. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dan menanti Armin melakukan serangan.

Sekali lagi, serangan Armin dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Annie. Mereka beberapa kali melakukan serangan. Namun dari sekian serangan yang dilakukan Armin, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Sebaliknya, serangan balasan Annie selalu mengenai pemuda itu. Sebagai hasilnya, kaki, tangan dan badan Armin terasa sakit.

Armin bernapas dengan terengah-engah.

_Ini untuk yang terakhir kali._

Annie segera mengarahkan serangannya ke kaki pemuda itu. Namun, seolah dapat membaca gerakannya, Armin menghindar. Setelah bertarung untuk beberapa lama, pasti Armin telah membaca pola gerakannya. Bagi seorang jenius seperti pemuda itu, tentu tak sulit untuk melakukannya.

Annie melakukan serangan lagi, namun Armin dapat menghindarinya. Saat merasa yakin untuk melakukan serangan balik, Armin mengambil ancang-ancang dan menyiapkan pukulan terbaiknya. Namun naas, saat ia sedang mempersiapkan pukulannya, kakinya tersandung batu.

Alhasil, Armin yang sejak semula memang sudah dekat dengan Annie, menubruk badan gadis itu. Annie terlalu kaget untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan hingga punggungnya mencium tanah, pikirannya masih _blank._

"Aw—" Armin membuka matanya. Pipinya memerah saat menyadari ia sedang _menindih_ seorang gadis di bawahnya.

"Bangkit dari badanku, _Baka!"_ seru Annie. Tak terkira malu yang dirasakannya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Armin berdiri. Dia mengelus bagian belakang lehernya. "M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!"

Annie menghiraukan pemuda itu. Dengan perasaan yang teramat dongkol, ia berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Annie?"

Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk lengan seragamnya yang agak kotor.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." sahut Armin. "Tapi, terima kasih sudah memberi kesempatan padaku untuk berlatih denganmu."

Meskipun masih jengkel, namun Annie membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Itu hanya hal kecil. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau memintaku untuk bertarung denganmu lagi."

"B-baiklah. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih denganmu. Yang lain tidak pernah menggunakan seratus persen kekuatan mereka padaku."

Annie hanya mendengarkan sambil lalu.

"Kau benar-benar baik, Annie."

Ia mendengus lalu menggeleng. "Aku bukan orang baik."

"Tentu saja kau baik," sahut Armin sambil tersenyum. "Atau setidaknya aku yakin bahwa kau adalah orang baik."

Sekujur badan Annie serasa membeku. Ia menatap mata pemuda itu dan melihat ketulusan untuk pertama kalinya. Secara tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan ia dapat mendengarnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Annie. Aku harus kembali. _Bye."_ Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Annie masih membeku di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke dada, merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri.

* * *

_Good thing gone bad_

_This is someone's ill-mannered joke_

_I need to go back to your side_

* * *

Pergulatan batin lama-lama membuat dirinya muak. Satu sisi yang telah terdoktrin oleh ayahnya terus berkata untuk segera menuntaskan misi ini, sedang satu sisi lain yang secara tidak sengaja telah ia kembangkan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia menggigit bibir.

Tidak. Misi ini harus tetap dijalankan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sekalipun ia tidak bisa menerima perbuatannya sendiri, mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Lakukan atau ia yang akan dibunuh.

Dengan hati yang berat, ia tetap berlari. Beberapa orang dari pasukan Scouting Legion mulai terlihat olehnya. Mereka berpaling ke belakang saat merasa tanah mulai bergetar. Ia dapat melihat kepanikan di wajah orang-orang itu. Mereka mengarahkan manuver 3D mereka ke arahnya. Namun dengan mudah ia dapat menghalau serangan itu, lalu membanting orang-orang itu ke tanah.

Ia terus berlari. Melewati padang sabana yang luasnya tak terkira seperti ini. Keteguhan hatinya untuk segera menuntaskan misi ini benar-benar diuji, apalagi setelah ia melihat sosok pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan panik dan seolah jijik padanya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sebilah pisau menusuk hatinya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memacu kudanya. Dia menembakkan sinyal asap ke langit.

Suatu getaran merembet ke seluruh tubuhnya. Annie—si titan _shifter_ itu—terus berlari meskipun batinnya menjerit pedih. Pemuda yang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari dirinya itu semakin mempercepat laju kudanya. Namun perbedaan yang besar antara ukuran kuda dan titan membuat Annie dapat menyusul pemuda itu. Dihentakkannya kaki kanannya.

Kuda itu terpental, begitu juga dengan si pengendara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya.

Annie—dalam wujud titannya—berlutut lalu membuka tudung itu. Tiba-tiba, perkataan ayahnya kembali terngiang.

"_Bunuh siapapun yang menghalangimu."_

Kecerdasan yang dimiliki pemuda ini pasti akan menghalanginya.

Namun ketika ia melihat sepasang mata biru itu—mata yang sejernih lautan, yang selalu memberinya ketenangan, dan selalu membuatnya tersipu ketika ia tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang—keteguhan hatinya menjadi benar-benar goyah.

Demi apapun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa membunuh pemuda ini.

Kedua mata biru itu melebar, menatap balik seolah tahu siapa sosok di balik wujud raksasa ini.

Annie bangkit dan kembali berlari. Ia harus pergi atau akan terus terjebak pada perasaannya sendiri. Sempat ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat pemuda itu bersama dua temannya yang tiba-tiba muncul mengejarnya. Salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan manuver 3D-nya ke arah Annie. Ia menghindar dengan mudah. Tapi orang itu kembali mengincarnya.

Ia sudah bersiap. Annie mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghajar orang itu. Namun sebuah teriakan membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Bunuh dia, Jean!" teriak si pirang bermata biru itu. "Bunuh si Berengsek ini! Dia yang sudah membunuh teman-teman kita!"

Hatinya bergetar, pecah berkeping-keping dan kepingan itu lenyap seluruhnya.

"_Tentu saja kau baik. Atau setidaknya aku yakin bahwa kau adalah orang baik."_

Kata-kata itu bohong. Karena tidak ada yang ingin membunuh orang-orang baik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Menghiraukan pesan ayahnya bahwa ia harus membunuh siapapun yang bisa menghalangi misinya. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menembus hatinya. Serta menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu hanyalah lelucon garing yang bisa saja usang dimakan waktu.

Ia ingin sekali berputar arah, berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa semua ini harus terjadi. Andai saja ia bisa...

* * *

_Behind the closed door is your space and I led there_

_I need to read different language_

_Deviated thoughts, mismatched visions_

* * *

Skenario yang paling buruk akhirnya terjadi. Orang-orang di Scouting Legion telah tahu siapa dirinya. Meskipun Annie telah mencoba untuk kabur, namun hal itu gagal dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menjebak dirinya sendiri di dalam batu kristal bening yang dikiranya tidak bisa tertembus oleh benda apapun. Sayang, pemikirannya meleset. Entah bagaimana, orang-orang Scouting Legion menemukan cara untuk menembus pertahanan terakhirnya.

Dan kini, ia terduduk di sebuah sel sempit dan pengap, yang hanya dibatasi oleh jeruji besi. Kedua tangannya dirantai, suatu upaya untuk mencegah dirinya berubah menjadi titan. Tapi walaupun ia bisa melakukannya, ia sama sekali tidak berminat. Batinnya sudah lelah.

Annie mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Pasti orang dari Scouting Legion. Sejak kristalnya pecah, orang-orang Scouting Legion terus mendatanginya. Mereka memaksanya untuk buka mulut soal rahasia titan dan tujuan sebenarnya penyerangan titan terhadap umat manusia. Namun pemaksaan macam itu tidak bakal membuatnya bisa buka mulut. Faktanya, ia belum berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak ia sadar.

Sekarang, Annie sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berhadapan dengan orang-orang Scouting Legion. Terserah mereka ingin bicara apa, bahkan jika mereka terus memaksanya untuk buka mulut. Ia tidak peduli.

Namun yang diperkirakan Annie ternyata salah. Yang datang bukanlah anggota Scouting Legion biasa. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di depan selnya. Dia menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Annie segera menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi senyuman hangat itu, karena hal tersebut hanya mengingatkannya bahwa seberapa ramah pun senyum itu, orang ini tetap membencinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Annie memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat.

"Orang-orang bilang bahwa kau belum bicara apapun selama seminggu ini," Dia melanjutkan. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Pemuda pirang bernama Armin Arlert itu tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Tapi Annie terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

"Akhir-akhir ini keadaan menjadi sedikit kacau. Informasi yang kami dapatkan sangat sedikit—"

Jujur saja, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di luar sel ini. Annie membiarkan pemuda itu terus berbicara, meskipun ia tidak benar-benar menyimak.

"...karena itulah aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Annie mendongakkan kepalanya.

Armin tersenyum sedih. "Aku dengar Pusat akan melakukan sesuatu padamu bila kau tetap tidak mau berbicara. Dan kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah... mereka akan mengeksekusimu karena dianggap berkhianat."

Mungkin itu pilihan yang terbaik, batin Annie. Mungkin mati adalah jawaban untuk segala kesusahannya selama ini.

"Jika kau mau berbicara, _aku_ bisa mengusahakan supaya kau mendapat kebebasan. Atau setidaknya, supaya kau bisa terhindar dari eksekusi itu."

Untuk apa Armin berpikiran sejauh ini? Kenapa dia mau mengusahakan sesuatu untuk orang jahat macam dirinya? Annie tidak mengerti. Jalan pikiran pemuda ini memang sulit untuk dipahami.

"Mungkin hal itu agak sulit untuk diwujudkan, tapi—" Armin berhenti dan berpikir sebentar. "Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membantumu, Annie. Sepertinya aku masih percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik."

Jangan katakan itu, teriak Annie dalam hati. Sebaiknya pemuda ini menghentikan segala leluconnya yang garing itu. Ia sama sekali bukan orang baik.

Segala perasaannya yang sejak tadi dicoba untuk ditahannya, perlahan mulai mencuat ke permukaan. Kedua tangannya bergetar dan ia sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk menutupinya. Annie memutar otaknya, mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak percaya pada ucapan pemuda itu. Namun kenyataannya, hatinya berkata lain.

Jika ia memang baik—seperti yang dikatakan Armin—ia akan buka suara.

Dan saat pemuda itu hendak pergi, Annie buru-buru menyahut, "Tunggu—"

Armin berbalik.

"Aku..." Ia menelan ludah. "...akan mengatakan semuanya."

Senyum pemuda itu merekah.

Annie hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan itu.

Bukan harapan untuk bebas yang membuatnya berbicara, bukan pula takut akan kehidupan sel yang suram. Namun harapan supaya pemuda itu tetap dan terus menganggapnya sebagai orang baik.

* * *

_Cross the deep tears_

_Pass the windy desert-like loneliness_

* * *

Pada akhirnya, ia selalu sendiri.

Annie terduduk di balkon rumahnya yang menghadap tepat ke arah laut. Matanya menerawang jauh ke cakrawala. Mulut ombak berlomba-lomba meraih bibir pantai. Desau angin membuat pohon-pohon melambaikan daun-daunnya. Beberapa ekor burung penghuni pantai terbang ke angkasa.

Ia menatap laut biru yang luas di sana, meresapi ketenangan yang dihasilkan dari suasana laut. Annie menutup matanya, berusaha untuk menikmati semua ini. Namun saat ia tengah merasakan indahnya pengasingan, tiba-tiba sebuah wajah muncul di memorinya. Ia segera membuka matanya.

Seharusnya Pusat tidak membawanya ke tempat yang bisa membangkitkan kenangannya tentang pemuda itu. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang diasingkan, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Annie menghela napas. Kini ia teringat akan perkataan Erwin Smith.

"Hukuman yang seharusnya kau terima adalah kurungan seumur hidup. Meskipun kau telah memberi informasi penting yang dapat membawa kita ke dalam kemenangan seperti ini, hukuman itu yang pantas untukmu menurut pengadilan karena telah berkhianat. Tapi salah seorang dari bawahanku memohon-mohon padaku untuk membebaskanmu dari penjara. Dan sebagai gantinya, kau akan diasingkan ke tempat yang jaraknya lima puluh kilometer dari kota. Kau bukan seorang _titan-shifter_ lagi, jadi takkan ada pengawasan apapun."

Tak perlu ditanya siapa orang yang memohon-mohon itu. Meskipun merasa telah merepotkan, namun sejujurnya Annie lega. Pemuda itu ternyata menepati janjinya.

Annie menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di tempat ini, sendirian dan hanya berteman dengan memorinya. Seandainya saja ia bisa menghapus kesepian ini untuk selamanya. Seandainya saja pemuda itu muncul di depan matanya...

* * *

_Please be there at the end of my steps_

* * *

Angin kembali berhembus, membuat beberapa helai rambut pirangnya menutupi matanya. Annie menarik helai-helai rambut itu ke belakang telinganya, lalu mendongak untuk memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya.

Saat itulah sosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya ada di sana, tepat di depan matanya dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Dia menatapnya balik sembari tersenyum hangat. Annie merasakan suatu kejutan listrik di tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdenyut-denyut keras. Dan dalam sekejap, ia merasakan bumi berhenti berputar dan waktu tak dapat berjalan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di pipinya. Annie menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan air matanya sendiri yang jatuh tanpa disadari.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Senyum hangat masih terpatri di wajahnya. Annie buru-buru bangkit untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Ia merasakan setetes air mata yang jatuh lagi di pipinya. Ini semua terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Ia hanya takut—bahwa keinginannya untuk bertemu Armin terlampau besar hingga akhirnya menjadi khayalan yang muncul di kenyataan.

Tapi saat ia merasakan pelukan hangat yang tiba-tiba dari pemuda di hadapannya, ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah khayalan. Rasanya Annie tidak dapat bernapas, terutama saat Armin mempererat pelukannya.

Annie merasa sesak di dadanya oleh kumpulan rindu yang menguap dan segunung perasaan yang sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Bahunya mulai bergetar dan menjalar hingga ke kedua tangannya. Air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Perlahan, Annie mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

* * *

_If we turn the ending page to our novel_

_What kind of story will it be?_

* * *

"Aku datang untuk menyusulmu," bisik Armin. "Aku mencintaimu, Annie..."

Kini ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak terisak. Sesaat kemudian, pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu saat ia memikirkan tentang masa depannya.

Akhir dari sebuah buku kehidupan memang selalu membuat orang bertanya-tanya. Akankah mereka mendapat akhir yang bahagia, atau justru tragis? Annie bukanlah pengecualian. Hidup yang penuh dengan derita selalu membuatnya bertanya, bisakah ia menulis sebuah akhir bahagia untuk buku kehidupannya sendiri?

Yang namanya akhir memang sukar untuk ditebak. Ujung-ujungnya, hanya rasa pesimis yang didapat. Dulu ia juga begitu. Pengalaman dengan rasa sakit membuanya tak yakin dengan masa depan. Namun sekarang semuanya telah berbeda. Armin mengubah pesimisme itu menjadi harapan tiada akhir akan hidup yang bahagia.

Ini adalah akhir. Ya, akhir untuk buku kehidupannya yang pertama.

Kini ia tak sabar untuk menulis sekuel dari buku pertamanya itu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Inspirasi fanfic ini muncul saat saya menonton kembali SnK episode 17. Bagian saat Annie membuka tudung dan menatap wajah Armin bikin saya terdiam. Lalu saat Armin berteriak pada Jean supaya membunuh Annie dan Annie tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya, otak saya langsung nyahut, "There is something in the way, you look at me~~~" /abaikan/

Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat Annie ragu, entah itu apa. Ah, tipikal shipper galau ya begini. -_-

Sebenarnya fanfic begini udah mainstream (banget) di fandom AruAni. But, whatever. Saya cuma pengen nyalurin kegalauan saya lewat fanfic ini.

Jangan lupa buat komen atau fav, okeeee? *pasang muka unyu* *dihajar massal*

_Ryuki Ayanami~_


End file.
